


To Flirt with Fire

by MalevolentMagpie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Authority Figures, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Breeding, Cheerleader Keith (Voltron), Discipline, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Happy Ending, High School, Impregnation, Intersex Keith (Voltron), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sex, Power Imbalance, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Seduction, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Spanking, Student Keith (Voltron), Teacher Shiro (Voltron), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teen Pregnancy, Top Shiro (Voltron), Underage Sex, Virgin Keith (Voltron), Virginity, Virginity Kink, WIDE-NET TAGS:, shenanigans with a lollipop, slight denigration kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalevolentMagpie/pseuds/MalevolentMagpie
Summary: Popular high school cheerleader Keith Kogane likes to dress as provocatively as possible to tempt Mr. Shiro, because he knows nothing will come of it. Mr. Shiro is a responsible, kind, rule-following teacher, beloved by teachers and students alike. But he has one weakness, and that is his bratty, slutty student.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 298





	To Flirt with Fire

**Author's Note:**

> Keith has omega-like genitalia, but there are no other omegaverse elements present. Why? Because.

Everyone at Garrison High knew Takashi “Please, call me Shiro” Shirogane was a kind, responsible teacher. The type that was all about following the rules, yet always warm and caring with colleagues and students alike. He invested himself in his students’ academic trajectory as well as their mental well-being. Nearly every student in his class had at some point received a warm hand on the shoulder and some sage advice, or, when needed, just some tea, some biscuits, and a listening ear. It didn’t hurt that he was handsome, too. Chiseled features accompanied a Herculean build and sculpted muscles that looked like they could snap a sassy, dark-haired twink in two. He was the Garrison’s Golden Boy. The most beloved and trusted of teachers. With him, you knew that you were safe.

That was why Keith loved to push his luck. Before Mr. Shiro’s class, he would shorten his miniskirt and tighten his tank top, finding every excuse to bend over or lean against Mr. Shiro’s desk right in front of the entire class. Sometimes he brought cherry lollipops to class, which he would pull out and start sucking on when Mr. Shiro had just started a lecture. Yet for all of Keith’s efforts, his teacher remained unflappable, completely disregarding all displays to answer a student’s grammar question, then turning to smile placidly at Keith and ask if he, too, had questions about last night’s writing assignment. Oh yes, this was Keith’s favorite game.

~~~

Shiro finished the last of the personalized teaching plans just in time for his fourth period class. Lance had improved quite a bit over the summer, but he needed a boost this year if he wanted to get into his first-choice college. Maybe Shiro could offer the class some more extra credit opportunities. Maybe... a report on a subject of their choosing. That way Lance could expand his research for his volunteering position at the aquarium. And Pidge could focus more on her techwork. Shiro knew that things were strained at home since her father had disappeared, and he figured she could use the opportunity to take her mind off things by doing what she loved.

The bell rang, the Fourth Period students started filing in, and, like clockwork, that was the precise moment that all of Shiro’s professional thoughts stopped in their tracks. At the head of the crowd, flanked by his best friends Acxa and Romelle, strolled the Garrison’s head cheerleader and high school royalty, Keith Kogane. Today he was wearing a maddeningly short, ruby-red pleated skirt that Shiro swore showed his ass whenever he took a step, black-and-white, sporty thigh-highs that squeezed every inch of his long, long legs, and a black tee so thin that his tiny, pert nipples poked through obscenely in the chill of the old building’s merciless temperature regulation system. 

Shiro swore under his breath and prayed for patience as he felt himself shift beneath his slacks. The original plan had been to start the class with a lecture, but seeing as standing up was now out of the question, he was going to have to start with reviewing the homework. Out of the corner of his eye, he followed Keith’s sinuous movements to his seat, then as he changed course and veered toward Shiro’s desk as usual, probably with yet another contrived reason to speak with Shiro face to face. 

“Yes? Can I help you, Keith?”

Keith glanced down to Shiro’s lips and sucked on his bottom lip seemingly unconsciously as he -predictably- leaned over the teacher’s desk far more than was strictly necessary to be heard. From this angle, Shiro could easily see down his shirt and admire the soft, pale skin that lay beneath. God, why was his student such a fucking slut?

“I uh, I forgot we had homework last night,” he rasped in his naturally husky voice, leaning even further into the desk and pushing his hips forward until Shiro could distinctly make out beneath his bright red skirt a bulge that jutted out and rested over the table’s edge.

“I see. Well, that’s going to be a problem, Keith, because we’re about to go over the homework right now.”

“Oh,” said Keith with a cute little pout. “Can’t I make up the work? Like, punishment?”

Shiro controlled his face. “What?”

“Oops, I mean… ‘penalty.’ A penalty assignment, like Ms. Altea gives us.” The little demon had the gall to look both sheepish and mischievous at the same time, and Shiro surreptitiously took in a deep, centering breath.

“As a matter of fact, I was just about to announce some extra credit opportunities for the whole class. You could use that to make up for anything you’ve missed. But I don’t think you have to worry about it all that much - you’ve been acing every test and assignment and have the highest grades in class.”

Keith’s pout turned into a little frown. “Oh. That’s great, I guess… Thanks, Mr. Shiro.”

Shiro watched him go back to his seat at the front of the class and slump down dejectedly, presumably because Shiro didn’t rise to his bait, the little brat. Well, maybe “rise” was the wrong word to use. Thoughts bloomed, unbidden, of what kind of ‘punishment’ Keith thought he was looking for, and what Shiro would actually like to give him. Somebody had to teach that kid a lesson. Maybe he wouldn’t act like such a whore if Shiro pulled him up by his long, shaggy hair and bent him over his student desk, deflowering him in front of all his friends. 

Shiro bid the class to get out their homework assignments so they could score the questions as a group.

In his chair, Keith was apparently already planning his next assault. He locked eyes with Shiro and, while bending to the side to retrieve his assignment from his backpack, ever so slowly opened his legs until Shiro could see the lacy, sheer white underwear underneath. There was a slightly darker spot beneath his bulge, as if the panties had been soaked through.

Shiro forcefully dispelled all thoughts of the evil succubus sitting in front of him and called for the first volunteer to offer an answer. He had to get it together, he chastised himself. Keith was his  _ student, _ not even an adult yet. Just a teenager with raging hormones who wanted to see how far he could push the envelope because he knew that Shiro wouldn’t do anything to him. It was natural; everyone his age was discovering and experimenting with their sexuality. It wasn’t even the first time a student had tried to hit on him. 

Except none of those students had held a candle to Keith. Fine features, long legs, a slim body with a perky little ass that was just begging to be spanked. He was the most popular kid in school for a reason; he was witty and sexy and he wore snark like a royal cape as he strolled through the locker-lined halls of Garrison High. Every student in the school wanted to be him or be with him. 

“...perfect answer, Pidge. Now, who wants to tell us what the answer to #7 is?” 

_ Focus,  _ thought Shiro. Hunk was raising his hand; Shiro pointed to him.  _ Focus. Do NOT stare at Keith’s lips wrapping around that damn lollipop.  _

Hunk said something that Shiro figured sounded right enough, but could only nod along as he watched Keith’s hand travel excruciatingly slowly in his periphery, down that trim little stomach, to the edge of the bright miniskirt.

“That’s exactly right, Hunk. Does anyone want to take #8?” 

“Ooh! Me! Me!” Lance was practically bouncing in his seat, arm straight in the air. When Shiro nodded at him, he shot back a satisfied smirk. “The incest symbolizes how fu- messed up the Buendías are. Like, morally. Ever since Jose Arcadio got down and dirty with his cousin and-”

“That- that’s quite alright Lance, I think we get the gist. But what is the purpose of communicating the family’s iniquity with us, the audience? Anybody?”

The class all blinked at him like deer in headlights, and he let them ponder on it for a moment as he watched Keith slip his hand beneath the skirt and across the wet spot in his panties in an almost absent-minded motion. This was fine, thought Shiro. It didn’t matter. He could handle this. Keith had been provoking him since the last school year; today was no different. Except Keith was now taking the cherry lollipop he’d been sucking on out of his mouth and bringing it down beneath his skirt and-

Nope. Shiro couldn’t handle this. He was a good teacher. A responsible teacher. But he had one weakness and that weakness was his bratty, slutty student Keith Kogane.

One way or another, Shiro was somehow able to get through the rest of his class. Instead of the planned lecture, to give his head (and dick) a break, he assigned the whole room a writing assignment due at the end of the period, just so Keith had to keep both hands busy above his desk. At the end of class, Keith was the last student to stand up and turn in his assignment, tiny skirt covering the evidence of the frankly unspeakable things Shiro had witnessed him do with that lollipop. 

“Kogane, I want you to come see me after school. We need to have a serious discussion about your ongoing behavior.”

For a moment, Keith looked surprised, but his bravado was back up before long. “Of course, Mr. Shiro,” he replied, and then he was off, red skirt flapping softly as he walked, flashing tantalizing hints of plump, supple flesh.

~~~

Keith was punctual - almost comically so. As soon as the final bell had rung to signal the end of the school day, and in less time than Shiro would’ve thought physically possible, the little demon had walked from whatever his last period was and through Shiro’s classroom door. He was strutting through the door before Shiro’s Sixth Period students had even all left.

Striding right up to the teacher’s desk, Keith bent over at the waist and leaned in, practically draping himself over the wood. His expression was one of feigned innocence, remarkably convincing but transparent all the same. 

“You wanted to talk to me, Mr. Shiro?”

Shiro eyed the last of his students as she left the classroom. Well, the last but one. Keith was still wearing that infernally short skirt and thigh-highs, but now he also had on his baggy cheerleading uniform jacket and despite it not being form-fitting, it too was doing things for Shiro. 

“I do. I want to make perfectly clear the serious nature of your behavior over the last few months.” 

“My behavior?” Keith intoned innocently. 

Shiro stood up. At his full height, he towered over Keith in a way that made his mouth water. Keith was such a slight little thing. The difference in height had to be at  _ least _ a foot, and in terms of muscle mass he was pretty sure he totaled three of Keith. Without another word, Shiro walked over to the classroom door and locked it, pulling down the small shade curtain to cover the window.

When he turned back to look at Keith, it was with renewed hunger. Something of it must have shown on his face -or perhaps it was the locking of the door- because for the first time since he had started his little game, Keith looked taken aback. He froze where he was, still leaning over Shiro’s desk, propping himself up on his elbows. Perfect.

“I think you know exactly what I’m talking about, Keith.” With slow, deliberate movements, Shiro took the yardstick off of the blackboard chalk rack, all the while smiling pleasantly. “Pull your skirt up.”

Keith’s eyes darted from the yardstick in Shiro’s hands, to his face, to his skirt, swallowing heavily. “W- what?”

“Pull your skirt up. It’s become clear to me that the only way to get through to my little slut of a student, is to take more drastic measures.”

At the slur, Keith startled. He looked back with apprehension as Shiro positioned himself just to Keith’s side, but when he lifted up his flimsy skirt with trembling hands, his hole was absolutely drenched. The thin cloth of his underwear -no more than a G-string, really- clung tightly to his folds, soaked through. His asscheeks looked just as plump as Shiro had imagined, the untouched skin pale and tender to the touch.

A shudder ran through Keith as soon as Shiro lifted his arm and the yardstick. With the first slap of the stick, Keith cried out and moved to immediately grab his own turgid erection. Shiro brought the stick down again and struck Keith right across the seat of his round ass.

“Did I say you could touch yourself?” he growled.

“M- Mr. Shiro, please!” Keith whined, squirming over the desk as if to use it for friction. But he released his hold on himself and brought his hand back to continue holding up the folds of his miniskirt.

“I’ve seen it a thousand times, you know. Bad boys like you act up because they seek attention.” 

The yardstick stung Keith’s ass again, leaving a third red line across the soft mounds. 

“Well, now you have it Keith. It’s my responsibility to provide  _ all _ my students with what they need. And I know exactly what a whore like you  _ needs,”  _ he crooned lovingly.

“Yes,” Keith whimpered and tried to hump harder against the desk. 

Shiro tossed the yardstick across the floor and quickly pulled out his dick, which had been straining against the confines of his business slacks ever since Keith had presented himself over the teacher’s desk. With one hand against Keith’s slim hip bone, Shiro yanked the tiny G-string up, causing it to dig painfully into Keith’s folds and then snap apart the next second. 

Keith cried out. 

Shiro peeled the remaining bits of wet fabric away and nudged his fat tip against Keith’s hole. 

“What are you doing?” gasped Keith, but he didn’t try to get up. He merely stared, wide-eyed, back at where he was still holding up his skirt. He looked as though he couldn’t believe that Shiro was actually going to do it.

Shiro paused. He could almost laugh at Keith’s expression. For months, the little devil had been doing all he could to rattle Shiro’s cage. So cocky. So innocently self-assured that Shiro wouldn’t do anything. Silly boy. To not realize that, by now, he already belonged to Shiro. 

“What’s the matter, Keith? Didn’t think about the very real consequences of all your tempting?” said Shiro. “That’s the problem with you kids. You never plan ahead. Never think about the  _ consequences _ of your actions.” And as Shiro emphasized the word, he pensively ran two fingers through Keith’s glistening folds, causing Keith to let out a soft whine. “You know, Keith, even us teachers hear the rumors.”

“What rumors?” Keith whispered. His entire face was flushed with arousal, down to his neck and all the way to his ears.

“The entire student body seems to think that you’re a regular homme fatale. That you’ve seduced and opened your legs for half the school, administrators and all.”

Keith’s eyes widened.

Shiro chuckled. “Don’t worry, baby. I know it’s not true. Kids don’t know how to spot when someone’s really been fucked out. That comes with experience. Adults like me can tell, for example, that you’re probably a virgin.” 

Keith’s answering glance down said it all. “Yes, sir.”

“Mm-hmm. Have you even tried to put anything in this naughty hole of yours? Your hairbrush handle, or even your own finger?”

Keith shook his head slightly, grimacing with apparent embarrassment. 

Shiro tutted. “There’s no shame in that, Keith. In fact, it’s perfect.” When Keith lifted his head at that, Shiro went on. “Would you like my thick cock to be the first thing that ever enters your tiny little pussy?”

Keith opened his mouth to respond, but Shiro didn’t wait.

Without warning, Shiro shoved his cock into the tight, wet hole. Keith wailed and scrambled against the desk. Even as wet as he was, he was too tight for Shiro to be able to slide in all the way. Rather than wait for Keith’s virgin passage to relax, Shiro just jerked his hips forward in strong, sharp thrusts, battering his way in inch by inch until he had bottomed out inside his boy. Then he paused, holding Keith in place with both hands on his narrow hips. Keith was so tiny. Shiro imagined he could almost touch his fingertips together around that delicate waist.

Keith was breathing hard, bracing himself on the table top, legs quivering from the strain of withstanding Shiro’s assault. With a gentle touch, Shiro ran his fingers through Keith’s silky black locks. 

“Shh,” he soothed. “One more shout like that and people might start trying to come in. Then we’d have to stop. How are you doing, baby? Do you want to stop?”

Tears were gathering at the corner of Keith’s eyes, but at that last question he looked back at Shiro nearly panicked and shook his head. “N- no, please! Please, Mr. Shiro, I- I’ve waited so long!”

Shiro smiled. “That’s my boy.”

Still buried inside Keith, Shiro grabbed hold of the cheerleading jacket’s sleeves and pulled it off, then did the same to Keith’s thin, black tee. The skirt he allowed to stay. Across the pale skin of Keith’s back, he showered soft kisses until Keith’s long, beautiful legs stopped shaking and his breathing evened out. Shiro raked his nails down Keith’s back until Keith shuddered beneath him and his passage squeezed Shiro’s dick impossibly tighter. 

When he was sure that Keith was once more pliant and relaxed against the desk, he bit down hard on the mound of Keith’s shoulder. Keith’s resulting shout was muffled by Shiro’s hand, and his warm walls seized up desperately around Shiro.

Shiro moved his hand to hold Keith’s head down and began thrusting with renewed vigor, hard and rough enough to injure had Keith not been so wet - wetter than any partner Shiro had ever had. Every push caused the hem of Keith’s little red skirt to flutter around the profane mess it couldn’t now hide. With every push inside Keith, the boy was ground further into the desk, jostling the heavy table incrementally towards the wall. Shiro just kept walking forwards, following that delicious heat around his dick. Keith was the best he’d ever had - the best he ever would, surely. 

“I just realized that I didn’t even think about using condoms with you,” Shiro gritted out, repeatedly punching into Keith’s puffy hole as if to reach ever deeper. 

Though overwhelmed and nearly out of his mind from the looks of things, Keith seemed to come alert at that. “W- what! But-!”

But then Shiro ground in deep in a churning motion, and Keith moaned loudly, all protest forgotten. “It’s okay, baby. How else am I going to breed you until you know to whom you belong?”

Wanting to get both hands on that juicy ass again, Shiro lifted his leg and used his foot instead to hold down Keith’s head while Shiro braced both hands against Keith’s ass and continued to pound him into the hard surface. Keith keened and panted and gasped, every so often calling Shiro’s name with a weak cry, practically gushing the whole time. 

“That’s right, whore. Whose are you?” Shiro hissed. 

“Your- yours, Mr. Shiro! All yours! Fuck. Use me! Breed me!”

Shiro brought down his hand as hard as he could on the pale pink globe of Keith’s ass, enough for it to smack loudly and sting his palm, then with a cry Keith was coming, convulsing beneath him and around him, practically throttling Shiro’s cock. Shiro was helpless to resist the heavenly, spasmic clutching. He immediately started spurting deep into Keith, thick and endless, pressing himself bruisingly hard against his student’s tiny body in order to empty every last drop into his unprotected womb. 

When Shiro finally pulled out, thick streams of cum dribbled from Keith’s abused hole, running down his legs and staining his sports club thigh highs. Keith was once more shaking, though his face had relaxed into a blissful, trancelike expression. Shiro kept his dick out and his fly open as he moved to once more envelop Keith from behind, this time in a gentle, loving embrace while his dick slid between the slicked-up thighs. In his arms, Keith practically melted. Shiro held on tight, fondly uttering praise in his ear.

“Such a good boy. So good for me, Keith. You’re the most amazing person I’ve ever met. I love your wicked tongue and your wit and your authority issues and the fire with which you throw yourself into everything. I love your naughty body and naughty mind... Are you feeling okay, baby boy?” 

“Yes, Takashi,” Keith practically purred and turned his face towards Shiro like a flower to the sun. Shiro leaned into the kiss, soft and tender, nothing like what they had just been doing, though it felt just as right. 

The next day, Shiro watched with satisfaction as Keith hobbled into Fourth Period with a slight limp. “Got hurt practicing my splits for one of the cheer choreos,” he heard Keith mutter shame-facedly when James asked what had happened. 

~~~

Over the next few months, the rumor mill at Garrison High ran at max capacity. It didn’t exactly escape everyone’s notice that Keith soon began coming to school with a bigger and bigger belly in contrast to the rest of his slight frame. It was all anybody could talk about: who had knocked up the most popular cheerleader in school? 

Speculation ran wild, ranging from Lotor, the star quarterback, to the nerdy Matthew Holt, to even teachers and administrators like the mountain of a gym teacher, Mr. Kolivan. The only adult who remained eternally free from scrutiny was of course the beloved Mr. Shiro, who was the one person that students and teachers alike knew was too good to suspect.

Eight months since their first classroom tryst, Keith walked into Fourth Period as usual, gray shirt stretched to its limits over his enormous swollen belly. On such a tiny body as Keith’s, it looked like it was fit to burst. Even his baggy varsity jacket couldn’t quite close around the baby bump anymore; Keith had taken to snapping closed only the top few buttons and leaving his sometimes fully-bare middle shamelessly sticking out. He had also defiantly continued to wear his miniature cheer skirts and sporty thigh highs, which together with his glaringly fertilized belly made him look every bit the defiled schoolboy that he was. 

Shiro subtly observed as the gorgeous star of the Garrison high cheer squad, heavy with his child, was even now beset by adolescent boys who thought they had a chance. Keith must have noticed him looking, because he quickly made his excuses to the group and half-hobbled towards the teacher’s desk. This time when he leaned in, it was to make certain that he wasn’t heard by any but Shiro.

“You’re not even remorseful, are you?” Keith whispered accusingly, the hint of a devilish grin playing along the corner of his mouth. “Look at you. You’re preening possessively. What, are you proud that you were the one that got to knock me up?”

Shiro considered playing it straight as he usually did during class hours, but it was the last day of school and he was feeling a bit reckless and wild with wanting his student. So he leaned in too and whispered, “It’s just the way things should be, Mr. Kogane. You belong to me, and I do as I please with what’s mine.”

Keith’s eyes widened slightly and his gaze dropped dreamily to Shiro’s lips. Shiro could tell he was trying to suppress a full-body shudder. “Angelic Mr. Shiro... If only they all knew what you’re capable of.”

Shiro leaned back in his chair and smiled. It was the smile that he had often been told looked ‘angelic’ indeed, but after spending so much time together he knew that Keith could recognize it for the smug display that it was.

“Take your seat, Kogane - the bell’s about to ring.”

When the very last period ended on that last day, Keith showed up in the classroom on schedule. Shiro had let his students leave a little earlier than the rest of the teachers, saying that they had all worked very hard in his class this year, that he was proud of them, and that they had earned a headstart on their summer fun. He’d heard one of them say to a friend on the way out, “...to be expected from everyone’s favorite teacher,” and Shiro had to blink rapidly to keep from tearing up. They were all such good kids.

Then, true to form, Keith had strolled in minutes past the bell, walking right up to the teacher’s desk as if he owned it, and straddling Shiro’s lap without the slightest hesitation. Well, they were  _ almost _ all good kids. This one was a menace. A sexy, bewildering menace that Shiro wished would harass him for the rest of his life. 

“Last day of class, Mr. Shiro,” Keith purred, walking his slender fingers up the line of Shiro’s shirt buttons. “What now?”

Shiro smirked. “Graduation ceremony is this weekend. As soon as you get off that stage, I’ll take care of you, whatever you want to do. Even if that's just waiting nicely at home for me, popping out my babies for the rest of your life.”

Keith’s gaze turned soft even as he ground down against Shiro’s crotch. “Okay, Takashi,” he breathed.

Shiro tenderly stroked the swell that protected their baby with one hand, and with the other he grabbed the back of Keith’s head before bringing their mouths together in a searing kiss. 

A short while later, the custodian was just beginning her rounds down the hall when she heard the unmistakable sound of someone screaming in pleasure from the direction of Shirogane’s classroom. It being Mr. Shiro of all teachers, she figured it was probably some damn kids fucking again in the shed just beyond Mr. Shiro’s classroom windows. Sound always bounced and traveled in weird ways through this school’s halls.

THE END.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: do not stick food, especially sugary food, up your vagina - you’ll get a yeast infection. This is the magical land of porn where guys can just get pregnant for no reason and yeast infections, UTIs, and STDs don’t exist.


End file.
